


Puffs of Stars

by Ariomeo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, Oneshot, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Writing Prompt, Written Accent, he's a sweet boy, no violence, talk of running away, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: You sneak out to visit with your lovely boyfriend.





	Puffs of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Let’s run away together”

You pressed your ear against your bedroom door, checking for sounds.

Nothing.

You smiled.

You hopped giddily away from your door and grabbed a blanket, and a little picnic basket you had packed secretly earlier. After stuffing some pillows under your covers, you threw the blanket over your shoulder and crept towards your window. You stopped, spotting a certain jacket on your desk chair, you put your stuff down and slipped the jacket over your shoulders, smiling at the familiar smell of it.

You picked your stuff back up and opened the window, climbing out onto the fire escape with a whisper of a sound. You closed your window again and turned away, taking in a deep breath of the cold night air. You crept down the metal stairs and let the ladder fall, climbing down into the alley. You jogged onto the sidewalk and made your way through familiar streets, taking in the sounds around you: clipped conversations, downtown traffic, and dogs barking far away.

You looked around the nearly empty street and ducked into another alleyway, some blocks away from your own family’s apartment. You looked around, it looked like you were alone. You frowned- he was never late. You walked towards the mouth of the two-way alley and peaked around, humming. No one you were looking for…

You leaned back and gasped when hands covered your eyes. You were about to scream when you recognized the bandaged palms blocking your vision. You huffed in annoyance. The person behind you pressed their chest against your back, slouching a bit to do so.

“Guess who?” Their voice playfully said into your ear. You smiled widely.

“Jeremy! That’s not okay!” You whirled around in his grasp, coming face to face with him. He had a wide smile on his cute cute face. He looped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“Whaat? Ya know ya like surprises! ‘Specially when it’s me doing da surprising.” He boasted. You shook your head and laughed. He could be so full of himself, sometimes.

“Pshh, not when the surprise scares me half to death!” You whined, pouting your lips. 

“Sorry, doll. How could I ever make it up to ya?” He smiled, leaning in closer. 

“I have an idea…” You mumbled and pressed your lips to his. He kissed you slowly for a moment, but you finally broke away.

“Look what I have!” You said, showing him your goodies. He looked at the basket and the blanket. He smirked when he noticed your choice of jacket.

“Say, dat jacket looks kinda familiar…” He joked. You shrugged, humming in mock thought.

“That’s strange, huh. What, you like *my* jacket?” You said. He scoffed, pecking your lips.

“You can have it, it’s too small anyway. S’ides its looks way better on you dan it does on me.” He complimented, walking up next to you. You whirled to face the same direction.

“C’mon, my truck is running.” He looped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, leading you to his truck. He opened the door for you and you climbed in, sliding into the middle and setting the picnic basket nearest to the passenger side door. He opened the driver’s side and shut it. You buckled up your seatbelt and waited for him to buckle his before throwing the blanket over his lap and leaning against his shoulder.

He pulled out of the space he was in and started driving down the street. The radio was playing softly and you hummed along to the songs you knew. You were pretty tired, but the excitement of seeing your boyfriend kept you awake.

After a bit of comfortable silence, you arrived at your destination- a hill just off the side of the freeway. It was technically a park, but no one was ever around at this hour. He found a parking spot and you both climbed out. 

You followed him up the hill and motioned for him to wait. You pulled a towel from the basket. He looked at you questioningly. You pointed to your blanket.

“This blanket is not for sitting. It is for snuggling.” You explained and he chuckled, helping you lay down the towel. You sat down on it next to him. You tossed half the blanket over his shoulders and he scooted in closer wrapping his arm around your shoulders once again, tucking you into his side.

You opened the basket and took out a warm Tupperware container, taking out two forks and opening the lid to reveal spaghetti. He chuckled.

“Why spaghetti?” He asked, taking a fork from you and taking a bite. 

“Spaghetti is romantic! Just, shuddup and eat, okay.” You defended, taking a bite and looking up at the sky. You leaned your head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on yours.

You took out a bottle of water and took a drink, offering it to him. He drank some and screwed the lid back on. There was a beat of silence, and a sense of panicked impermanence seized your chest. You frowned.

“Jeremy?” You questioned.

“What is it, doll?”

“Run away with me.” You breathed. He paused, lifting his head up. You looked at him. He kissed your forehead and brushed some hair behind your ear.

“Okay. Anything for you, doll. You know I’d follow ya anywhere.”


End file.
